Remembrence
by Lissie
Summary: A Neville-pov-fic.


Remembrance  
A Neville Fanfic  
by Allycat  
******  
  
I grew up with my grandmother, not my mum and dad.   
I was about six when I discovered that my family wasn't normal.   
I recall that my friend from primary school had been over my house,  
and he'd asked where my parents were.   
  
That probed me to ask Grandmother about my parents.   
She was a bit hesitant to answer, but, she did, after consulting  
Great Uncle Algie, her brother. She told me everything that I   
was able to handle, about how the Death Eaters had performed   
the Cruciatus curse on them, about how they were at St. Mungo's.   
  
I remember the first time I saw my parents. I was  
seven, and eager to meet my mum and dad for the first time.   
Grandmother wearily walked up the stairs, while I skipped.   
I recall that I was smiling uncontrollably...or until I tripped  
and fell halfway down the flight of stairs.   
  
Anyways, when we'd finally gotten into their room...  
it was horrible. Their faces grinned eerily, and I was soon   
frightened. I backed away, and out of the room. Sliding down  
against a wall, I cried, until Gran patted my shoulder, pulled me  
up, and brought me home.   
  
I visited my parents once a month until Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts was wonderful. Nobody knew about my parents,  
and I had friends; Seamus, Dean, Harry, Hermione, and Ron...Whereas,  
before, I had none. During fifth year, I even had a girlfriend; Ginny   
Weasley, Ron's sister. It was seventh heaven, pure bliss.   
  
After Hogwarts, things were relatively the same. I became  
a professor at Hogwarts. I taught Herbology, my best subject.   
This brought me into close contact with my future fiancee, Mandy   
Brocklehurst, who taught Astronomy. Mandy was in my year, but she  
had been a Ravenclaw.  
  
All was well, until Death Eaters tortured Mandy to death   
with the Cruciatus curse, the same curse that had left my family life  
in the state that it was. I was thrown into a deep depression, and  
once or twice, attempted to commit suicide. I didn't, because I   
thought of the effect that it would have on Gran. I loved Gran,   
ever so much.   
  
Eventually, I got over Mandy's death. I re-met, and   
married Ginny Weasley, my friend Ron's little sister.  
We had three children, my son Carter, and my daughters,   
Bryn and Candace, better known as Candie.   
*************************************************************  
I'm sitting on an easychair in my living room. I'm fifty-nine  
years old. Bryn and Carter's children, my grandchildren are visiting.   
My oldest granddaughter, Callista, and her younger brother Brennan   
are scrapping on the floor.  
  
The whole room is lively, and Candace and her daughter   
Brooklin, have just arrived, through the fireplace, of course.  
Candace is bearing tons of presents, too many for her to carry.  
  
My son brings in a birthday cake with sixty burning candles.   
Ginny is smiling widely, our grandson Byron sitting on her lap.   
  
iHappy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday dear Grandad,  
Happy birthday to you!/i  
  
I pucker up my lips to blow, but Brennan and Byron are too  
fast for me. They blow out all sixty candles at one time, laughing.  
  
"Granddad, make a wish!"  
  
"C'mon Dad!"  
  
"Hurry it up! I want to eat!"  
  
I smile, amidst the complaints, and close my eyes  
. It took me less than a minute to decide what I wanted.   
*********************************************************  
I know I'm dying. I can barely breathe.  
  
Ginny is at my side, has been throughout this whole  
ordeal. The children and their children gaze apprehensively  
at me, trying to see if I'm fine or not. They know the truth   
too, but they're trying not to give up hope too soon.   
  
I only have a few minutes left. The pain has become  
excruciating. I can't bear this pain any more. I part my  
lips to speak.  
  
"I...love...you."  
  
That was the last phrase I ever uttered.  
  
I hope that my wish will come true.   
  
I wish that my family will stay strong.  
****************************************************  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.  
They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
However, Neville's kids and grandchildren do   
belong to me.   
  
A/N: How was it? Please r+r! I hope it was ok.  
I really don't think that it was very good at   
all. Actually, I think it sucked. But, I'd   
love to hear your opinions. 


End file.
